legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S2 P8/Transcript
(Yang and the other heroes are seen arriving at the Defenders' mansion with Echo where Erin's seen looking out the window) Erin: Hey guys! Alex: Hm? Erin: They're back! Ruby: *Gasp* Is Blake with them!? Erin: Yeah! She is! Ruby: BLAKE! *Rushes outside* Weiss: Ruby wait up! *Follows her* Alex: Come on let's go see them! Jack: Right! (The other heroes head outside to meet the others) Evan: Sup guys! Alex: Hey guys! So you saved Blake! Blake H: in a manner of speaking. Alex: Well hey, thanks a mill Hendricks. We owe you big time. Blake H: No problem. It definitely helped me out a bit. Alex: I'm sure it- (Alex and the others then notice Echo) Echo:...... Alex:.... Um.... Erin: Guys....? Is that the chick that kidnapped Blake? Echo:... Blake B: *Comes up* Guys wait I can explain. Jack: You better. Ghira: Yeah. At least before I decide to tear her apart. Blake B: You don't need to do that Ghira. Let's just go inside and I'll explain everyone. Alex: *Crosses arms* … All right then. (The group all goes inside and Blake tells them all what happened when she was captured) Kyle: Huh?? Jack: Wait seriously? She helped you? Blake B: Yes. Storm was ready to kill me, but Echo came in and stop him. Echo: …… Murphy: That's… Surprising. She was one of the people who looked at you and the Targhuls like your freaks and monsters. Omega: Yeah. Blake B: Well I guess Storm's treatment of her gave her a change of heart. Erin: Yeah. She opens her heart up to him and he just out right rejects her? What a jerk. He could have been nicer about it. Alex: Still, at least she got her back for it. Jack: Yeah! Sliced his arm right off! Blake B: That she did. Alex: Well Echo, guess it's all fine now. Echo:..... Blake B: Echo? Echo: It's Miranda. I'd rather be called Miranda from now on. Blake H: Miranda huh? All right then. Miranda: …. I should get out of your hair now. Alex: Whoa whoa wait you don't need to leave. Miranda:Well I don't want to give you anymore trouble. Erin: Miranda. Miranda: Plus, your Faunus Targhul over there keeps giving me the stink eye. Ghira: You attacked us, and kidnapped my mom. Of course I'm gonna give you the stink eye. Miranda: I understand... And I'm sorry. So I'll go. Blake B: Miranda. Don't. Miranda: Why not? Clearly I'm not wanted here. Blake H: Hey that's not true. (Blake puts his hand on Miranda's shoulder) Blake H: You can live a better life here. You don't have to go anywhere else to do it. Alex: Yeah. Miranda:.....Really? Blake B: Absolutely. Miranda: Well.....Alright then. I'll do it. Alex: Awesome! Rose: A new teammate! Lenny: Yay! Miranda: Here. You guys got a bathroom here? Erin: Yeah why? Miranda: I'd like to get this armor off. Yang: Here I'll show. (Miranda follows Yang. Ghira shakes his head seeing her walk away) Blake B: Ghira I know you don't like it. But please. Trust me on this. You do trust me. Right? Ghira:.... Blake B: Ghira? Ghira: I'll be keeping an eye on her. A real close eye on her. Blake B: *Sighs* Fair enough. (Over with Alex and Erin are talking to Hendricks) Alex: Thanks again for saving our friend Hendricks. Blake H: Like I said guys, it wasn't a problem. Alex: I'm surprised you actually managed to go as far as you did against all those Feds. Blake H: Hey, I didn't do it alone. Erin: I bet. I hope Team Ace and Yang weren't too much for you. Blake H: Oh they weren't. Alex: That's good. Blake H: Yeah. I feel like we actually bonded pretty well on that mission. Erin: Really? Blake H: Yep! They all seemed pretty friendly actually. Alex: Well we're glad you got along Blake. Blake H: Thanks guys. Well I'm gonna go check on mom. Alex: Alright. Erin: Tell her we said hi! Blake H: I will! (Blake runs off as Alex and Erin stand smiling) Alex: *sigh* Erin: Good kid. Alex: He sure is. (Alex then looks down as he pulls out the chip Richie gave him) Alex:.... Erin: Still haven't looked at it huh? Alex: No. He said it was important though, but I'd rather use it as potential leverage until we really need it. Erin: If that's what you want Alex. Alex: Trust me Erin. We'll open it when the time is right. Erin: Okay. Alex: Now let's go check on Blake and make sure she's not hurt. Erin: Right. (The two walk back to the others before it cuts to Miranda leaving a bathroom now wearing more casual clothing instead of her armor) Miranda: *Sigh* Finally. (Miranda takes her armor and puts it in one of the bedrooms) Miranda: Nice to have that junk off for once. (Miranda leaves the room but then notices her reflection in the mirror) Miranda:.... (Miranda walks up and looks at her scarred face in the mirror) Miranda: *Sigh* Some things aren't gonna change though. ???: I wouldn't be so sure. (Miranda turns to find Ian leaning against the doorway) Ian: I'm sure we can do something about that eye. Miranda: In case you didn't know, my eye was sliced. I'm pretty much blind in this eye forever. Unless you can heal damage like that, which I don't think, there's nothing you can do. Ian: Oh I can do more than that. (Ian then pulls out a robotic eye) Miranda: Huh? Ian: We can just replace the whole thing you know. Miranda: You can? Ian: Sure can Miranda. Miranda:... How would this work? Ian: Well if you are up for it, I will need to take our your old eye and put this one in. Meaning think of it like surgery. Miranda: Surgery huh? Ian: Yeah. Miranda: *Shudders* Ian: Something wrong? Miranda: N-No. I'm just not the biggest person when it comes to that sort of stuff. Ian: Well you don't have to worry Miranda. I won't mess anything up. (Miranda says nothing. She takes a look back at the mirror) Miranda:.... *Covers her good eye* …… *Sigh* I'll do it. Ian: Well alright. Let's get started. (Miranda nods before she and Ian go downstairs to his med bay. It then cuts to Blake sitting with his mom) Rebecca: So, I take it you made some new friends Blake? Blake H: Oh yeah. I made friends with some Defenders on a rescue mission. Rebecca: Well that's good. I heard you took that Yang lady with you. Blake H: Yeah. Rebecca: She's a good one. I definitely do appreciate everything she and those other two kids did against that lightning guy when they came for us. Blake H: You mean Jack and Scott? Rebecca: Yeah, Jack and Scott. Blake H: I haven't really gotten a chance to hang out with them. Maybe I'll do that next. Rebecca: Oh please do. You 3 would get along great! Blake H: Maybe. But I'm really warming up to those Ace kids. Rebecca: They do seem nice. Blake H: Evan's kind of awkward though. Rebecca: Oh I'm sure he's just trying to get used to you. Blake H: I'm not sure. He really couldn't stop gawking at Yang the entire time. Rebecca: He was gawking at Yang?? Blake H: Yeah. I don't get why. Rebecca: Well, maybe he's got feelings for her. You never know. Blake H: Maybe. Rebecca: You think he'll act on his feelings? Blake H: I doubt it. He may be strong, but he doesn't seem like the right guy for someone like her. Rebecca: Do you think Yang knows about his feelings? Blake H: Not sure. Maybe I'll ask her later. See what she thinks about that. Rebecca: Alright. (Blake then stands up) Blake H: Well, I'll let you rest more. Rebecca: Okay. Thanks for staying with me Blakey. Blake H: Mom, it's Blake. Rebecca: Oh whatever. Blake H: *Smiles* Hm. Well, bye. Rebecca: Bye Blakey. (Blake leaves the room) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts